


Obsession

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 04, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Mace questions Coulson's 'obsession' with Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> A pre-S4 canon divergence set during the 'six months later' period where Daisy finds Phil while he's looking for her.

"It seems to me, Agent Coulson, that you have something of an obsession with Agent Johnson."

Coulson frowns at the new Director, then glances sideways at May, but she's wearing her usual stoic expression so that's no help at all. "An obsession?" he repeats, feeling incredulous. 

"Mmm. I've read the reports, you know." Mace is carefully not making eye contact across the table, and Coulson wonders if the younger man is embarrassed, if he thinks Coulson's relationship with Daisy was something other than it was. (Not that he can precisely define what his relationship was – they've never been lovers, after all, but she's always been more than a colleague, and she's more than a friend too. She's – well, she's Daisy – their relationship doesn't need to be defined specifically.) 

"Sir, I'm concerned for Agent Johnson's well being. She's an extremely capable person, a talented agent with a range of skills that are unique to her – "

"Phil, you're rhapsodising," Mace says, and Coulson feels a flush of heat in his face. He probably is rhapsodising, but that's because Daisy is a vitally important part of SHIELD, and he desperately wants to know she's safe. He doesn't understand precisely what happened to Daisy when Hive had her under its Sway, but he remembers vividly his compulsion to carve and how out of control that made him feel – he can only imagine that Daisy must feel vastly worse than that since Hive's control forced her to hurt people she cared about. He's not surprised she left – he's just desperate to find her and help her. He hates the thought of her out there, on her own, grieving and struggling to recover from what was effectively a drug addiction without any support or backup, and all while simultaneously having to deal with the Watchdogs.

"Sir – " he begins again.

"Agent Coulson." Mace's tone tells him he's not prepared to listen further. "Agent Johnson has gone rogue – turned into some kind of vigilante superhero – and is drawing too much attention to herself at a time when SHIELD doesn't need that kind of attention. You know we have a schedule for bringing SHIELD back into the public eye, and her actions and behaviour are detrimental to that schedule. I want her found and brought in. ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes sir." There's nothing else Coulson can say, he knows.

Mace gives a sharp nod, clearly dismissing him, so he gets to his feet and makes his way through the hallways to the hangar and the waiting Zephyr1, May following him. 

"Phil." May's soft voice stops him before he boards the plane, and he turns to look at her, eyebrows raised. "You'd better be the one to bring her in," she says. "You don't want it to be the National Guard or anyone else, or Mace will decide you can't be trusted."

"I'll find her," Coulson says firmly.

She nods, then turns away, and Coulson walks up the ramp, greeting Mack briefly before he continues up to the Director's Cabin.

He wonders how he's going to find Daisy when it's perfectly obvious to him, at least, that she doesn't want to be found. After all, he only found her the first time because she wanted SHIELD to find her.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Coulson? C'mon Phil, wake up now."

A warm hand on his cheek, and a warmer voice in his ear, brings him back to a vague awareness of the world. He opens his eyes, moaning a little at the bright light that lances into his eyeballs, and squinting up at the figure crouched over him. It's Daisy, looking somewhat dishevelled and exhausted, but alive – alive and here.

"Daisy?" he says, his tongue feeling thick.

"Hey Phil. Welcome back."

"Ngh." The grunt is occasioned by her lifting him bodily from the ground where he's been sprawled in the ruins of the building that the Watchdogs had blown up. She gets her shoulder under his arm, then says urgently,

"We have to get out of here Phil, which means you're going to have to walk, okay?"

"Okay." He croaks the word, his throat aching – he thinks he must have swallowed a lot of dust when the building went up. He has to lean on Daisy and rely on her to guide him away from the rubble as he's still not fully capable of supporting himself.

Eventually they stop moving and he hears metallic noises which, after a moment, he processes as Daisy unlocking and opening the door of whatever vehicle she's propped him against.

"C'mon Phil. In you get."

She helps him up into the back of the vehicle, and after a moment he realises it's a van – not too dissimilar to the one she'd owned before she joined SHIELD. She settles him on a mattress that's laid on the floor of the van, then cups his cheek in her right hand. "I'm going to get us out of here," she tells him. "You're not going to bleed to death or anything, so just lie there, and I'll take care of your injuries once we're somewhere safe. Okay?"

"I love you," he blurts out, then bites his tongue because he hadn't meant to tell her that, ever. She doesn't need that kind of pressure.

She looks startled, then she smiles shyly. "Yeah Phil, I kinda figured that out." She brushes her thumb across his cheekbone. "Stay here while I drive."

"Okay," he whispers. A part of him wants to apologise for his words, but that's the cowardly bit of him that thinks that telling her will make her run away – well, she already did run away, so there's no point thinking like that any longer.

She leans in and briefly presses her forehead to his, then she gets to her feet and moves to the driver's seat, and Coulson, who's still reeling from the aftermath of that building blowing up, lies back on the mattress and wonders what it means for their relationship that he's told her that he loves her.

He's jolted out of a painful doze when the van bumps slightly and he thinks she's driven up the kerb somewhere. After a few more minutes the van stops, then she scrambles into the back to join him. 

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Safehouse," she tells him, "one of mine."

"You have a safehouse?" he asks, surprised. 

"Three, actually," she says, and ducks her head, as if she's embarrassed by the admission. "Come on, let's get you inside, then I can apply some first aid and whatever else you need."

"Thank you," he says, perhaps over-earnestly. After all, she didn't have to help him – she could've just left him there for the authorities to find. As she said earlier, he wasn't in danger of bleeding out.

"I wasn't gonna leave my favourite SHIELD agent to the tender mercies of whoever picked you up," she says, smirking a little.

He chuckles, then winces at the pain in his ribcage, and her smirk becomes an expression of concern. She helps him out of the van and into the house, and he's grateful for her shoulder under his arm because otherwise he'd likely plant his face on the sidewalk.

She settles him in the kitchen at the table, then proceeds to get him out of his clothes. It shouldn't be erotic – he's injured and she's simply giving him the medical care he needs – but he's always had a bit of a thing for women undressing him. He can feel himself growing hard, and that does embarrass him, but Daisy takes no notice, for which he's deeply grateful.

She washes the various cuts and grazes with warm water into which she'd poured some antiseptic, then she puts dressings on the worst two, taping the gauze in place with steady, careful touches, before giving him some painkillers. 

"I'll lend you some sweatpants and a t-shirt," she tells him. "Easier for you to get the pants on with your leg." She curls her fingers lightly over the area where he got hit by the falling rubble in the Playground. Her face is downcast, but he can see enough of her expression to read the guilt and remorse in it.

"Hey," he says, carefully curling his hand around the back of her neck. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"Yes it is. I did this to you."

"No you didn't, Daisy," he tells her firmly. "Hive did this to me. He used you to hurt me and others – but it wasn't you."

"I – " She seems to choke on her words, and he immediately leans forward doing his best to wrap his arms around her, and she turns to him, letting him enfold her in his arms.

She cries, her tears warm on the bare skin of his chest as she sobs in his arms. Eventually she stops crying, then she leans back to look him in the eyes. "I love you, too," she whispers, and he can't help grinning, feeling giddy with delight at her words. He smoothes his hand over the nape of her neck, then leans in and kisses her forehead. 

"I should let you get some rest," she says, and pulls herself out of his arms.

"You look like you could use some rest yourself," he observes, and she nods.

"I will," she says. She helps him up to his feet and he's no longer so wobbly that he can't walk unaided, but he's glad that she keeps hold of his hand as she leads him into the hall, then upstairs to what's clearly the master bedroom. She pulls out some sweatpants and a t-shirt, then helps him to dress himself as his ribs are really hurting.

As he settles onto the bed, she asks if he wants anything to eat and he shakes his head. "Not right now. Could I have some water, though?"

"I'll bring some up as soon as I've cleared up downstairs," she promises, and he nods, then closes his eyes while he waits.

He wakes up some indefinite amount of time later to find that Daisy's stretched out on the bed beside him – she's also asleep, but she's maintaining a careful distance between them. It makes him a little sad, and he can't quite resist moving a bit closer to her, trying not to disturb her, but she wakes up as soon as he moves.

"Are you okay?" 

"Sore," he tells her. She nods, and he clears his throat. "I meant what I said before."

She raises her eyebrows, and he wonders if she's dismissed his declaration. "I didn't assume you didn't," she tells him.

"Oh."

She frowns at him. "Why did you think I assumed you didn't mean it?" 

"Well, because you were sleeping all the way across the bed."

"Phil." Her tone is softly chiding, and she shifts closer to him. "I was trying to be considerate – you did have half a building more or less fall on you earlier."

He feels a flush of embarrassment heating his face and ducks his head. "Sorry," he whispers.

Daisy chuckles, then moves closer still. "C'mere, you dork." She slides her arms around him with exquisite care, and he sighs in satisfaction. She presses her lips to his temple, and he shifts cautiously until he's lying on his side facing her, then he cups her cheek in his hand before leaning in to kiss her delicately.

She murmurs his name, then kisses him back, a little less delicately. He likes it though because she nips at his bottom lip, and he eagerly opens his mouth to hers. They spend some time simply making out, and he revels in it, although he'll admit to wanting to do more than make out – but he's fairly sure he's not actually up to having full penetrative sex right now, even if his cock's stiffened and thickened until he's painfully hard.

She reaches down and cups his cock through his pants, and he moans softly. "Would you like me to take care of this for you, Agent?" she asks, and the 'Agent' shouldn't be sexy, but somehow it is.

"Yes," he gasps when she squeezes lightly.

She smirks at him, then carefully peels his sweatpants down his legs before tossing them onto her pillow. She'd left his boxers on him earlier when she got him dressed and they're tenting out in front in a very obvious manner. She grabs his waistband and he lifts his ass long enough for her to guide his boxers down and off, then she sits crosslegged beside him, apparently admiring his rampant erection.

She curls her hand around the base and he can't quite bite back a groan at the warmth of her hand on his dick. She gives him a wicked grin, then leans down and kisses him as she begins to stroke his cock, and he wraps his right hand around the back of her neck.

After a while, though, she pulls her mouth from his and leans down to take the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth instead. He clasps the bedding in both fists, trying to remember not to tear the sheet with his prosthetic hand as a bolt of pure pleasure shoots through him. He finds himself moaning her name embarrassingly loudly as Daisy works him up to an orgasm, which is pretty explosive when he finally comes.

"God, Daisy," he gasps, his chest heaving. 

She plants a final kiss on the tip of his cock, then shifts to lie beside him, and he eagerly reels her in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of himself on her mouth. When they pull apart again to catch their breath he asks, "Can I return the favour?"

She shakes her head. "You might hurt your ribs."

"Not if you sit on my face," he points out, and she looks startled by the idea. 

"I've never – " she begins, then ducks her head, clearly embarrassed by the admission.

"Please let me eat you out, Daisy." He's not ashamed to beg, and she lifts her head again, giving him a considering look.

"You do have a wicked mouth," she says, and he can't help giving her a smug grin, which makes her chuckle. "Okay."

"Good." He watches as she stands and drops her sweatpants, and he can't help gazing appreciatively at her, especially when she tugs off the t-shirt and sweater she's also been wearing. He moans at the sight of her.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes.

She grins, then moves to kneel over his face, and he clasps her thighs as she settles into place, then dives right in, licking and lapping at her moist flesh – it's ages since he had the chance to pleasure a woman this way, but he hasn't forgotten how, and Daisy's soon moaning and writhing above him as he drives her to two orgasms that leave her thighs trembling under his clasp.

She shifts off him after the second orgasm, then lies sprawled beside him, looking thoroughly pleased with his ministrations. She doesn't hesitate to kiss him, seeming to relish tasting herself on him as he had enjoyed tasting himself on her.

After that they spoon up together, Daisy's hands resting gently on his chest as she holds his body to hers, and he's not surprised by how soon he feels sleep catching up with him.

He reminds himself to tell her in the morning that he doesn't expect this to change things – that he won't expect her to come back to SHIELD now if she isn't yet ready, just because they've exchanged sexual favours. He doesn't seriously believe she'll think that he'll make that assumption, but he wants it to be crystal clear that her choices are still her own.

And his final thought is to wonder what Jeffrey Mace would make of his 'obsession' now.


End file.
